Amelie Hall
|Skills and Magical Abilities = Charms: Charms is one of her favorite classes, she absolutely loves it. Professor Marks is also one of her favorite teachers. She excels in this subject, and hopes to keep it that way until her final year, though she believes Professor Griffin is just as, if not more, spectacular. Both her Charms teachers have had a huge impact on her life, but she hasn't had the courage to tell them. |Possessions = Wand: Amelie's wand is a Willow, 10 and 1/2 inches, Dragon Heartstring. Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and Ollivander noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwanted) insecurity however well they may try and hide it. When Ollivander told her this, she denied it, although she knows that it's true, as Amelie is quite insecure. Willow wands have a handsome appearance and is has a well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic. Bracelet: Just a simple (pure) gold bracelet that she loves to wear. She loves it and plays with it while nervous. Her Aunt Bella gave it to her during her mother's funeral saying that it was Amelie's mother's when she was young. She loves it and since her mom was the more loving parent she would make sure to never lose it ever, and it means a lot to her. |Gallery = Amelie 3.jpg Amelie 4.png Amelie 5.png Amelie 6.jpg Amelie 7.jpeg Amelie 8.jpeg |Trivia = *Her stutter is always at its worst when she's lying. When she's with someone she doesn't normally stutter around, and she lies, her stutter reveals itself. *She loves taking strolls on the bridges because she loves the view. *Her favorite muggle book series is the Hunger Games. *She can speak French because of lessons she had to take when she was younger. *Her patronus is a crow, which represents mystery, personal transformation, intelligence and magic. *She is a somewhat skilled Occlumens. She's been good at blocking her thoughts since she was thirteen – when she was picking at her food because a girl at school called her fat, and her father all of a sudden piped up and said "Well, you are." (After that incident she starved herself for a week, and practiced not keeping her emotions and thoughts so close to the surface.) *As shocking as it is for most people, she has a good fashion sense. *She always keeps a marker or a pen in her pocket. Who knows when she might need it? |Boggart = Her loved ones dying |Amortentia Scents = Peppermint, old books, fabric softener |Handedness = Ambidextrous |Patronus = Crow |Relationship Status = Single |Favorite Drink = Coca-Cola |Wand = Willow, 10 and 1/2 inches, Dragon Heartstring |Favorite Sweet = Licorice Wands Peppermint Imps |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Heterosexual, Heteroromantic |Favorite Song = Let it Be by the Beatles Roar by Katy Perry |Gif 3 = Amelie Gif 6.gif |Gif 3 Size = 550px |Blood Status = Pure-blood}} Category:Slytherin Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Pet Owner Category:Witch Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Willow Wand Category:Amelie Hall Category:Blue Eyes Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Characters Category:June Birthday Category:Adult Character Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Born in England